Every Word, Every Time
by AkinaJung
Summary: Ada banyak hal yang membuat Sasuke selalu menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat selama ini. Pulang ke Konoha adalah keputusannya, tapi ia merasa ada suatu yang kurang. Dalam benaknya ia mulai menyimpulkan, ia juga seorang manusia yang ingin sebuah kehangatan. Terlebih lagi saat gadis merah muda itu tersenyum padanya.


Sudah dua minggu dirinya terbaring di rumah sakit. Tubuhnya mulai terbiasa dengan warna putih serta bau-bau obat yang menyengat. Pikiran Sasuke selalu tersita untuk memikirkan gadis ini. Ada banyak hal yang dapat dikerjakan di luar sana. Menjalankan misi, misalnya. Tapi gadis itu seolah menolak untuk keluar dari ruangan rawatnya. Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan, karena dia juga selalu diam. Dua minggu berada di ruangan ini, Sasuke tidak pernah mengucapkan apapun. Ia membiarkan gadis itu menyentuh tubuhnya dengan tangan-tangan lembutnya. Membisukan diri walau sebenarnya mengamati kedua tangan yang mengeluarkan cakra kehijauan.

Sasuke semakin beringsut ke dalam kebisuan. Gadis yang dulu selalu ia katai menyebalkan itu tidak pernah lupa melempar senyum padanya. Yang Sasuke akui semakin hangat tiap harinya. Sasuke tidak mungkin lupa akan setiap hal yang pernah ia lakukan dulu. Berbagai hal yang pasti menorehkan luka di sana, di hati gadis itu. Sekali lagi, Sasuke bingung. Bahkan tidak ada kilatan kekecewaan saat sepasang mata hijau itu menatapnya.

Ada banyak hal yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Salah satunya kembali ke Konoha. Dan setelah ia berada di desa kelahirannya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang kurang. Ia terbiasa sendiri, tapi saat menginjakan kakinya lagi di sini, sebagian dari dirinya juga menginginkan sebuah kehangatan. Lalu keinginan itu menjadi semakin besar saat Sakura, gadis menyebalkan itu menorehkan senyum haru saat melihatnya.

"Kau memang gadis menyebalkan,"

* * *

..

**Every Word, Every Time.**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya terima dari pembuatan karya ini. Ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata.

Every Word, Every Time © **AkinaJung.**

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura.

_Ada banyak hal yang membuat Sasuke selalu menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat selama ini. Pulang ke Konoha adalah keputusannya, tapi ia merasa ada suatu yang kurang. Dalam benaknya ia mulai menyimpulkan, ia juga seorang manusia yang ingin sebuah kehangatan. Terlebih lagi saat gadis merah muda itu tersenyum padanya._

..

* * *

Segala tentang gadis merah muda itu mulai menelusuk masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Diam-diam Sasuke mengamati semua pergerakan Sakura dari atas tempat tidur ini. Waktu terus berlalu tapi Sasuke masih duduk di sana tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura duduk di kursi dekat pintu, sibuk dengan banyaknya lembaran kertas putih sedari tadi. Gadis itu banyak berubah tapi tidak untuk sifat keras kepalanya. Sasuke tahu betul jika Sakura memiliki banyak pekerjaan, sebagai seorang ninja medis yang cukup diandalkan. Hanya saja seperti sebelumnya, gadis itu masih bersikukuh diam di ruangannya. Mengurus segala keperluannya tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak. Sasuke tidak merasa terbebani jika Sakura selalu berada di dekatnya. Entah, dia sendiri tidak bisa menarik suatu kesimpulan mengapa ia tidak nyaman. Beberapa kali Sasuke mencoba untuk mengacuhkan semuanya. Berusaha untuk mengabaikan sekitarnya dan mencari suatu ketenangan di dalan pikirannya. Tetap saja, semuanya gagal saat gadis itu mulai menampakan diri lagi di ruang rawatnya. Bersama tiap kata yang diucapkan di setiap waktu yang diisi dengan senyumannya.

Sakura seolah tidak pernah kehabisan persediaan senyuman untuknya. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada gadis itu, bahkan hampir membunuhnya, Sasuke tak habis pikir bagaimana Sakura bisa nampak melupakan semuanya. Tiap harinya, ia akan datang. Membawakan semangkuk bubur, mengganti perban yang melilit lukanya, tak lupa dengan beberapa obat-obatan. Gadis itu biasanya akan berceloteh, menceritakan hal-hal di luar sana padanya. Terus seperti itu tiap harinya walau tahu jika ia tidak akan menanggapi sedikit pun.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak perang berakhir dan Sasuke tidak pernah mengucapkan apapun pada gadis itu. Walaupun hanya sekedar dengan gumaman tak jelas khasnya. Ia hanya mengamati, sesekali mengomentari dalam hati.

"Apa ada yang kau perlukan, Sasuke-_kun_ ?"

Fokus Sasuke berpindah pada rambut merah muda milik gadis itu yang bergoyang saat ia berdiri. Sakura meletakan kertas-kertas putih di kursi yang tadi di dudukinya. Seperti biasanya, Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat dan membiarkan tangan halus itu menyentuh keningnya.

Hangat. Perasaannya menghangat. Persis seperti sentuhan ibunya dan sentilan kecil Itachi padanya. Sasuke tidak pernah tahu jika akan ada orang lain yang bisa membuatnya merasakan perasaan seperti ini lagi.

Senyum itu lagi. Sakura kembali melemparkan senyum padanya, bersamaan dengan sentuhannya yang turun menggenggam tangannya. "Jika ada yang kau butuhkan, jangan sungkan untuk memanggilku,"

Ada sesuatu yang hilang saat tangan Sakura melepas genggamannya. Gadis itu seperti hendak beranjak dan dirinya serasa sangat ingin untuk mencegahnya. Dan sebelum ia sadar dari semua pemikirannya, Sakura menoleh kembali padanya karena tangan bodohnya yang tak bisa ia kendalikan. Sekarang Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah menahan tangan gadis itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menarik napas diam-diam dengan ekspresi dingin yang biasa ia tunjukan.

Sasuke tidak yakin akan mengatakan hal ini. Namun sebagian besar dari dirinya menginginkan perasaan hangat saat Sakura tersenyum atau menyentuhnya. Sasuke tahu jika Sakura sedang menunggunya dengan pandangan bertanya dan senyum yang tak akan pernah pudar untuknya. "_Tadaima_, Sakura"

Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakana lagi saat melihat reaksi Sakura. Ketika gadis itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan bibir dan menatapnya dengan mata melebar penuh haru. Dia tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya, jika satu kalimat yang tadi diucapkannya sangat dinantikan oleh gadis itu.

Sasuke merasa senang. Jauh di dalam dirinya ia sangat senang, walau dirinya tidak menunjukan secara terang-terangan. Dan saat Sakura menubruk tubuhnya, memeluknya sangat erat diiringi isakan kecil, perasaan hangat itu kembali hadir.

"_Okaeri_…" setiap kata yang mereka ucapkan dan setiap waktu yang telah mereka lewati, Sasuke menyadari jika ia bisa mendapatkan kehangatan keluarga yang dirinya inginkan di sini. "_Okaeri_, Sasuke-_kun_"

Bersama dengan gadis menyebalkannya yang dicintainya tanpa ia sadari.

**Selesai.**

* * *

** Berkenan untuk review ? :)  
**


End file.
